Journey on The Road
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: Without any memories of his past, a young man must take a journey to other worlds to unravel mysteries of his past. In doing so, he must choose a path whether it will save the worlds or simply destroy them. Watch as he takes his own path with his allies as Decade…!
1. The start of a Journey

**I do not own Kamen Rider or any other Anime or Games.**

* * *

 _A lavender haired girl thought it was a nightmare. She was standing in the middle of a war zone as a battle commenced. She saw explosions ring out throughout the area as many people, wearing different types of suit and armor, were dropping dead one by one on both sides. As another set of explosions ran off and the smoke later cleared, she sees a figure._

 _She looked to her left and was a glowing figure cloaked in a pink light. He had green insect-like eyes, a white buckle on his belt with various insignias surrounding a red dot in the center._

 _"Decade…" she muttered, surprised that the name popped into her head._

 _She then turned a bit to her right, and saw an armored figure standing up. He was wearing a black armored body suit that had silver lines pointed inward on his chest, giving off the semblance of a ribcage. The same silver lines covered his wrists and ankles, and two more lines also were on the outer edges of his shoulder pads. A tattered scarf was draped around his neck. Numerous slots were wrapped around his chest and limbs, as if they were meant for something. But what the girl found to stand out the most was the silver helmet that looked like a skull, and strangely, a white fedora on top. Around his waist was a belt with a red mechanical buckle that had a slot that tilted diagonally._

 _"DECADE!" He roared as he charged at the glowing figure, with a black sword that had a skull on the guard raised. But as he was close, another explosion took place where he had stood. As the smoked settled, the skull wearing figure was struck down from behind. He had dropped onto his knees before falling face first onto the earth, the grip on his sword loosening._

 _The girl turned around and saw a similar figure to the glowing one. But this one had blue eyes, a black buckle, and a malicious black aura was coming off him._

 _"…Dark Decade…" She muttered again._

 _Both Decades looked at one another and drew their weapons, a sword whose guard resembled a book. They charged at one another, running past their fallen comrades. Their blades soon clashed, engulfing the battle field in a bright light._

* * *

*CLICK*

Was the sound being made from a pink camera in front of the local park's river. Holding the camera was a man in his teens. He has brown hair and purple eyes, he's got a magenta Twin Lens Reflex Camera around his neck along with an Mp3 player with some wireless headphones with the same color on him. He's also wearing a black coat with a magenta shirt and black pants. His name is Noel Inoue.

Not much is known about Noel, except the fact he's an orphan at age 10, with no memory past that age and his name was also one of the only things he remembered. When he was at least 14 and old enough to leave the orphanage, he traveled around Japan for a year before coming back to the town he lived in. He also loves to take pictures with his camera but they were not so and he loves listening to music on his Mp3 player.

Noel was about to leave the park, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a group of people, who looked ticked off for some reason. Noel pressed the pause button on his headphones and placed them off his head then around his neck.

"Can I help you?" Noel asked. The group took out distorted pictures and he immediately understood what that meant. He went to work at a photo studio a few months ago and he was surprised he wasn't fired.

"What the hell is this!?" the leader of the group asked. "We paid for good photos and all we get is this crap!"

"Sorry, but I really can't do much about it."

"Well, for one you can give us our money back." the second member said

"Why not talk to my boss about it then?"

"I rather talk to you first." the last one said while Noel took a few steps back.

"Sorry, I'm on a tight schedule." Noel said before running away, while placing his headphones on.

"Get him!" The leader ordered and soon the group ran after Noel.

"Man, these guys don't give up do they?" Noel mused while listening to the song 'Make History: Extended' and running away from the group. Noel noticed a narrow valley and saw an opportunity to turn his body 60 degrees and walked to the side to go through the narrow entrance to escape the group. Noel made it through and it gave him more of a head start, but the group tried to do the same thing, which they did and Noel saw a fence, he ran towards the fence before climbing it and going over.

"Get back here!" the leader yelled.

"No way, then I'd get beaten up." Noel remarked before running to the left. The group of people followed him and saw him turn at a corner.

They ran after him and made that turn, but Noel came out of another alley after hiding behind a garbage can.

Noel sighed before walking back to the studio.

* * *

Noel, with his headphones around his neck, just entered the studio called the Isao Studio.

"I'm back!" Noel said before closing the door.

"Welcome back, Noel." the said teen looked to see a female around his age with lavender hair that goes down to her neck and with two strands longer, red/violet eyes and she's wearing a purple turtleneck sweater, a black skirt and purple shoes.

"Hey Strea." Noel said to the girl, dubbed Strea. Personally, he thinks Strea is an odd name, but he's not complaining one bit. Strea is also a person with amnesia like Noel, she was found by him while he was on break.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback - 2 months ago)**_

 _Noel is lying down on a slope eating a burger, after he finished the burger he placed the wrapper in his pocket before taking up his camera, planning to take a few pictures of the area. He took a few good pictures, but he has no doubt that they will end up being bad, he then noticed something down by the river._

 _"Hm?" Noel zoomed in his camera to get a closer look and he sees a lavender haired girl on the ground washed up. "Okay, not everyday when you see a girl washed up by a river." Noel said before running down the slope and heading towards the girl to see if she's alright._

 **(Present)**

After she obtained help, she was offered to stay here by the boss of the photo studio while she somehow got an interest in him in some way... ah well, he can figure that out later.

"Mr. Isao is waiting for you." Strea told him.

"Thanks." Noel said before walking towards the living room. He was then met with a man, who look like he just reached thirty with brown spiked hair and a goatee, also he's wearing a traditional Japanese shirt and a hakama. His name is Saburo Isao, but people either call him Isao or Mr. Isao.

"Oh, Noel-kun!" Isao noticed before Noel sat down at the table across him. "I heard that another group went after you because of your photos. And to be honest, I was worried." Isao really liked his pictures, he described them as creative and unique.

"Aw come on Mr. Isao, you've known me for a few months and you obviously know I can outsmart people chasing me." Noel said, recalling the times he's outsmarted people in a chase.

Isao just laughed heartily.

"HAHAHA! I guess you're right about that." Isao laughed.

 _'You guess?'_ Noel deadpanned in thought. "Honestly, I don't know what the problem is with my camera though. No matter how many tries it doesn't seem good." he said while tossing his camera a bit up and down.

"Noel I know you're a good kid and I know you need really need to do better at this, but don't let that get to you." Isao assured the teen. "Now why don't you take a break from shooting photos for people and practicing on getting your photos better? Strea could use a break too."

"Alright." Noel got up and left. "Thanks Gorilla!" he teased on that last part.

Isao went into comical tears.

"I KNOW YOU LIKE TEASING PEOPLE. BUT BEING CALLED GORILLA CAN HURT SOMETIMES EVEN IF I DO LOOK LIKE KONDO ISAO FROM GINTAMA!" Isao cried pretty loud while Noel snickered a bit.

"Whatever." Noel waved it off.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me on break Noel." Strea said while walking by his side at a park.

"Not a problem Strea." Noel said while listening 'Burn My Dread' on his player, but with the volume low enough to hear her. He then spotted a vending machine, being thirsty he decided to get a drink from the machine. Noel placed a few Yen in the Vending Machine and got a couple of sports drinks out for him and Strea.

"Thank you." Strea said taking the can before opening it.

Noel opened his before taking a sip of his drink.

"So what do ya want to do?" Noel asked.

"How about we go shopping!" Strea said before she held his arm. Noel felt something soft and he realized it was her big soft... wait! What in the world is he thinking, she may be cute and all but he barely knows her despite the fact he met her a couple of months ago.

"Can you please let go of my arm?" Noel asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"No way." Strea refused. Noel sighed before finishing his drink and managing to get his arm free then putting the can into a garbage bin.

But as soon as it hit the bottom, everything around him and Strea turned nighttime, which was weird because nighttime was supposed to be in another few hours.

"What the hell?" Noel wondered before his eyes became one unfamiliar man. He was in his early twenties wearing a turtleneck shirt, black jacket, gray pants, and black shoes. Oddly, the same camera that Noel has was around his neck.

"Yo, new Decade." the man said.

 _'Decade?'_ Noel thought while narrowing his eyes.

"And what do you want?" Strea stood behind Noel.

"My name is Tsukasa Kadoya. Or better known as...Kamen Rider Decade." The man answered.

"Kamen..." Noel started.

"... Rider?" Strea finished.

"Wait, that doesn't even answer my question. What do you want?" Noel said.

Tsukasa sighed in disappointment. "Seriously, I'm going to have to explain all this? Fine then."

The scene then changed. Instead of the park, the setting was replaced with 13 Earths around them.

"What?" Strea said.

These are the Kamen Rider worlds in this universe." Noel looked all around them before turning back to Tsukasa.

"And? There must be some reason you are showing this to us."

"Glad to see you get to the point. Yes, the reason i am showing you all these worlds are because of..." Tsukasa snapped his fingers, transporting everyone to a field. He then pointed behind the group.

"...Him." Everyone turned around, and they were surprised to see the new figure. He was an armored man colored in black and yellow. His helmet was of the same color, but with black vertical lines going down the headpiece, which had two blue insect-like eyes. He also had slanted black X across his chest. "Dark Decade." And behind Dark Decade was every single Dark Kamen Rider that had existed. "The Dark Riders are making a move, trying to conquer each world, each story, and transforming them into their own. And soon, this one." he explained.

"Can't you do something about this?" Strea questioned.

"Unfortunately, this Rider Universe is... special. To the point where I and the other riders of my Universe have no jurisdiction over. We have our own world to protect, just like you. But that doesn't mean we are unable to help. I can tell you right now that you have the biggest role to play." Tsukasa pointed at Noel.

"Why are you telling us all this? And why me?" Tsukasa gave a small laugh.

"Man, now I know how Wataru felt when he met me. It's because...well, you might not remember but...you are to unite all the Riders of this universe and stand against Dark Decade and his Riders; if not, then the world will be consumed in darkness and Dark Decade will create a new Rider War. So, for a good tip: Defeat Dark Decade as soon as possible, or a new Rider War will occur, and nothing good will ever come out of it." Tsukasa said coldly. Shocking them with the truth. Noel took this information slowly, trying to get a grasp of it.

"But...why me?" Noel asked. Tsukasa just laughed.

"It's because...you are this world's version of me. You are this Universe's Decade. And grab your Buckle and Cards, they all got an upgrade." Tsukasa explained before a bright light engulfed their surroundings and the group found themselves back at the park.

 _'Am I really this world's Decade?'_ Noel thought. Before he could think about it more, he noticed that some buildings began to dissolve, catching his and Strea's attention. But it was short lived as a Dimensional Rift appeared from nowhere and engulfed them both.

However, on the other side, Noel was all by himself, in the middle of an unfamiliar, empty city.

"Strea? Where are you!?" he called out. He then broke into a run to search for his friends.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Strea was standing in the middle of town and people were panicking in the streets, and they figured out why: the buildings were dissolving just like the ones she saw.

"Gr aaagggghhh!" the cry of one man caught their attention. She turned to her left and saw the victim falling to the floor dead. A black humanoid creature holding a spear stained with blood stood over him. The denizens begun to run as similar monsters appeared and attacked them.

Strea ran for her life and managed to evade all of them along with with other people. But before she could get far, a new Dimensional Rift engulfed her, transporting them into a raining, warehouse-filled, area.

One of the denizens suddenly had two long fang-like objects embedded into his neck as he quickly was drained of color, becoming a clear husk. Upon witnessing this, everyone panicked once more and ran. However, more monsters appeared. They all had stained glass patterns on their body and seemed to be based off of animals. They started attacking the people fleeing, draining them of their life force. But Strea managed to escape them.

She ran through an alleyway to flee.

"Wait!" One of the monsters cried. But it was too late as they fell through another gray mirror, this one placing them in a city which seemed normal, until a building collapsed behind her. She turned around to see the culprit, but it was a gargantuan Lobster-like monster with insect wings.

Strea ran away for shelter until she noticed two items inside the wall's crevice. "That's..." Her mind flashed back to the dream she had with the two riders. She walked up and grabbed them. Upon closer inspection, the metal items were just like the one's Decade wore on his belt. It was the same white buckle with the insignias. But in her other hand was a metal booklet. On the cover was a black stripe the ran diagonally through a white background and a black binder. The booklet had a small gray cylinder on the side.

"From my dream...but why...?" She questioned herself.

"Hey! Strea!" A familiar voice cried.

Strea looked up to see Noel behind the other side of a Rift.

"Noel!" Strea ran over to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I wouldn't say this is okay..." he said as he gestured to the Rift that contained him before he had a dumbfounded expression while staring behind her. She turned around but backed up when she was facing herself.

"Strea?" Noel questioned.

The doppelganger smiled before changing form. She briefly transmogrified into a green humanoid, insect-like, monster before changing their form once more as they appear to have molted. Her current appearances was now a colony of type of insect humanoid.

Noel was thinking about what to do before he remembered something as soon as he saw the items in her hands.

 _'Grab your buckle and Cards...They got an upgrade.'_

"Strea!" Hand me those!" Noel gestured to the stuff that she's carrying.

Huh? But...they're..."

"Just give them to me!"

Strea hesitated at first, but thrust the items out to him through the mirror. They went through a remarkable transformation as they changed from being covered in dirt and broken to being in pristine condition.

But as soon as Noel had a grasp on both items, Strea was yanked back by one of the green insect monsters.

"Strea!" He cried out. He then looked to the items in his hands, then back to her.

Without a moment's hesitation, he snapped the buckle onto his waist. He opened the booklet and saw that it was a black metal card holder. He pulled out the card from the left side and strapped the booklet to the belt on his left side.

He held up the card and flipped it in his hand.

"Henshin!" Noel inserted the card into the driver and closed it.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Then the Rider Symbols appeared and turned to armor silhouettes. They merged with him and he was now donned in black and white armor with a black, slanted X across his chest. Then red plates emerged from the driver and flew back to his head, cracking the gray mirror in the process. Once they had done so, they became red but turned into black parts of his armor, other than his chest, into magenta and a yellow light appeared from the center bar. This is Kamen Rider Decade.

During the transformation process, Decade broke through the Dimensional Rift, shattering it. Strea noticed Decade before the monster, along with other ones that are called Worms, suddenly became blurry.

"They're fast." Decade mused before following them to another area. He kicked a Pupa Worm before taking out a card and placed it in his belt.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!"**

Blue hexagons covered his body before Kabuto, in Rider Form, took his place. D-Kabuto noticed a Worm about to break a pillar down in attempts to squish him, D-Kabuto placed another card in the Driver before closing it.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

D-Kabuto used his RideBooker in sword mode and shoved all the debris away with it before he started slashing the Worms relentlessly in the vital parts. D-Kabuto continued to slash them before he slashed the fourth one and stopped.

(Out of Clock Up)

The Worms exploded into green flames as D-Kabuto rubbed the blade before turning back into his original form.

"Noel!" Decade looked to see Strea running towards him.

"Strea, you alright?" Strea nodded before they heard the sound of someone coming his way.

One could have mistaken him for a robot due to how his suit is designed but the black bodysuit underneath said otherwise. The suit is mainly black and silver with a police officer motif in some way. He had a silver chest that mimicked muscles with a silver badge on the left breastplate, his left forearm carried silver device of some sort, his knees were protected in silver pads, and around his waist he wore a silver belt with a red battery gauge meaning its the suit's main source of power. Finally his helmet is black with two silver horns on his head, a silver mouthpiece, and had large rounded blue eyes. This is the mecha battle combat suit Generation-4 or otherwise known as G4 for short.

"So you're the new Decade huh?" G4 said before he placed the big metal thing onto the ground. "Let me test your strength." he said before charging.

"Fine by me." Decade shrugged before charging in while Strea went to watch at a safe spot.

Decade threw the first punch but G4 blocked the punch and the latter made an attempt to punch his chest, but Decade deflected it while he felt a little bit of pain from it, meaning that G4 must be a tough opponent. The two traded blows before G4 punched Decade in the face and kicked his chest, which made him fly away a bit before safely landed. G4 went to the big metal thing and held it above his right shoulder then it was revealed to be a rocket launcher called the Gigant.

"You gotta be kidding me." Decade muttered before G4 launched a rocket. Decade dodged the rocket, which exploded on impact, before a second rocket was heading towards him, Decade grabbed a card and placed it in his belt real quick but the rocket landed on him, seemingly killed the Rider.

"Noel!" Strea cried out, fearing that he's dead.

G4 scoffed before...

 **"KAMEN RIDE: AGITO!"**

Decade jumped out of the explosion, in the form of Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form and landed on the ground.

"Sorry, but I die hard." D-Agito joked in a musingly way before placing another card in.

 **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: A-A-AGITO!"**

D-Agito's horns splitted as his symbol appeared under his feet and got absorbed. D-Agito jumped into the air before G4 could prepare the Gigant for another shot until he was kicked in the chest, making him fly away but G4 landed on his feet. Even G4 could feel a little bit of pain in his armor.

"Allow me to have a go at this." D-Agito, who just reverted back into Decade, and G4 looked to see another Rider.

He wore a silver/white bodysuit with black designs on the side of his torso. He wore black boots with magenta color scheme, black wrist bands, and his armor has black apple slices sticking out his chest and shoulders. His helmet is mainly black designed as flames with a magenta faceplate. This is Kamen Rider Jam.

"Very well." G4 said before leaving in a Dimensional Rift.

Jam looked at Decade before he took out a weapon that looks like a purple orange slice and a katana that doubled as a gun.

Decade took out a card and placed it in.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Decade charged at Jam with his Ride Booker in sword mode and the two engaged in a sword fight while Decade found some openings and slashed Jam with his blade making holograms with each swing, but had an effect on him. Jam blocked a slash with both of his swords and kicked Decade back before making an energy slash, which made Decade roll to the ground.

"In that case." Decade puts another card in the Driver.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: GAIM!"**

An orange fell on Decade's head before it unfolded into Gaim's default form.

 **"ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"More of a reason to kill you!" Jam said before making his weapons into a Naginata. D-Gaim brought out the Daidaimaru and charged at the Dark Rider. D-Gaim played offense while Jam played on the defensive mode and the former swung his Daidaimaru at Jam, who was blocking his swings until D-Gaim found an opening and slashed Jam twice then kicked his chest hard, making him back off. D-Gaim placed a card into the Driver.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: DAIDAI ITTOU"**

D-Gaim's weapon glowed before he ran at Jam and slashed him straight, making him groan in pain. D-Gaim jumped back for a moment before Jam slowly got back up.

"I am the Golden Fruit... I shall not let you win!" Jam declared before kicking his Naginata in the air and grabbing then 'slicing' the lock twice.

 **"DARKNESS AU LAIT!"**

A giant dark apple appeared in front of Jam, he jabbed the Dark Daidaimaru into which sends it flying towards D-Gaim.

"I think not!" D-Gaim placed another card in his belt.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: FRUIT SHIELD!"**

The orange armor covered D-Gaim's head and he spinned it around then headbutted the incoming apple, which was hard enough to send it flying back faster. The apple landed on Jam, making it explode and making him cry out in pain.

"Damn you..." Jam got up before...

 **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: G-G-GAIM!"**

Jam watched D-Gaim jump into the air and with orange energy around his foot then got into a sidekick position and he aimed his fiery foot at Jam then landed on his chest, making an explosion and another cry of pain from him.

D-Gaim reverted back to Decade and headed towards Strea.

"We need to leave now!" Decade said, earning a nod from her and reverted back to Noel before heading towards the studio.

"Not bad for your first fight." Tsukasa said, appearing out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Noel asked.

"One, I came to drop this off for you." Tsukasa stepped aside to present the machine Decader. "Two, to let you know you are able to use the studio to travel to the other worlds,"

"Wait, what!?" Noel and Strea cried, but Tsukasa ignored them.

"And three, I'm going to distract the Dark Riders here while you guys leave."

"But I thought you said you had no jurisdiction here." Noel countered countered.

"I did say that. But I also said I was going to point you in the right direction. Just think of it like that. After you're gone, I'm gone." Tsukasa then got out his own Decadriver. "Now, watch how a pro does it." He snapped the driver on and got his card out. "Henshin!" He placed it in and quickly closed it.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Noel and Strea watched as Tsukasa transformed into another Decade.

"So this is where you went!" Jam exclaimed after he found them.

"Noel, Strea! Go now!" Decade said and the two nodded before entering the studio leaving him to fight against Jam.

at the studio, Noel and Strea sees Mr. Isao going through the news. Isao looked at Noel with a neutral face.

"You're back, that man, Tsukasa, told me everything." Isao explained.

"You're not surprised?" Strea asked.

"Well considering what's happening outside, Tsukasa told me about what you're supposed to do is the least of my worries." Isao said before going back to normal. "But don't worry! If you can save this world, just tell me what I can do to help."

"Thanks Mr. Isao." Noel said before heading to the chains before letting them down. Soon, a background of a city appeared and Noel went outside to see what's going on. As soon as he got out, he was in a police uniform and in another city, which he thinks it's Tokyo.

From the radio on his belt, spoke a voice _"Calling everyone on patrol. An Unidentified Life Form has appeared at the north sector. Giving orders on the scene is a member from the police Counter Unidentified Life Form department. On scene, follow the orders of the member from the Counter Department. Be careful not to get close to the Unidentified Life Form. Try not to get hurt or into any accidents. This is all from police HQ."_

Noel heard it then checked out his attire and was surprised that he's in a police uniform. He soon saw a couple of police cars passing by.

* * *

 _At the City Park a hermit crab monster was currently killing all SWAT team members. A detective with gray hair and blood red eyes got on the radio._

 _"Unidentified life form #7 confirmed! Kazuya, can you hear me!?" Nearby a young man driving the TryChaser 2000 and soon arrived at the location. He takes off his helmet, revealing a young man in late teens. He has short straight blue hair and blue eyes. This is Kazuya Minegishi.._

 _"Naoya!" Yugi exclaimed before summoning a belt. The belt was silver, had multiple buttons on it, and a red gem in the center. This is the Arcle. He performed a hand movement and pressed the side of the belt._

"Henshin!"

The belt soon starting making a beeping noise as Kazuya's body was completely consumed by armor pieces. His chest had red armor, red shoulder guards, red anklets, and black tights, gold anklets around his legs, the Arcle, and a helmet that had red compound eyes, silver mouth piece, and a yellow horn. This is Kamen Rider Kuuga.

 _Kuuga charged and punched the monster. He was soon ready for combat._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kamen Rider Decade, other anime, and other video games.**

* * *

Noel watched as the police cars pass by before he noticed his attire is that of a police officer's.

'So I'm a police officer here…' Noel thought before Strea came out and noticed his change of clothes.

"Eh? Why are you dressed like a police officer?" Strea asked.

"I think it's my role here..." Noel said.

"Role?" Strea blinked.

"Yeah, I think when the moment I stepped outside was when this world has given a role on what I am in this world." Noel said before going back inside the Studio.

"So you're an officer in this world?"

"Yeah." Noel said before noticing that Isao was watching the news.

"Hey Noel!" Isao looked back to see Noel and he noticed his police officer outfit. "What's with the get up?"

"It's just a part of my role in this world." Noel waved it off.

"So where are you going now?" Isao asked.

"I'm gonna go where those police cars were going." Noel said before grabbing the keys to his new bike, the Machine Decader. "I'll see ya later Gorilla!" he said before he left the room and heads towards the garage.

"I AM NOT A GORILLA!" Isao's voice exclaimed. The new Decade snickered at his boss' reaction before he opened the garage door.

He walked towards Machine Decader and inserted the key into said bike before opening the garage door outside, then mounted on the bike before starting up the engine. Noel put his helmet on before taking notice of Strea.

"Are you going to be okay?" Strea asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Noel assured before putting his gloves on and revved up the engine as he left the garage.

* * *

Noel arrived at a warehouse and then stopped to hide somewhere he wouldn't be seen. He then got off the bike and walked towards said warehouse to take a few pictures, and to also see what he can learn. Once Noel got near the entrance, he sees Naoya watching Kugga fight against Me-Gyarido-Gi and Ra-Dorudo-Gu.

"So this is Kuuga..." Noel muttered. He then started to take pictures of Kuuga's fight before Naoya noticed him.

"You..." Noel looked at gray haired, blood red eyed man.

"Sorry. I wanted to see Number 4 in action." Noel apologized.

"Are you a new recruit?"

Noel nodded before looking back at the fight.

Kuuga deflected a punch from the Crab Grongi and kicked the Condor Grongi in the chest, making it back off. Then the Crab Grongi charged at him again but Kuuga noticed him coming and dodged attacks from the Crab Grongi's claws before he blocked a punch from the Grongi then Kuuga punched the Crab Grongi's chest a couple of times then he kneed it in the guy before punching it in the face, making the Grongi roll to the ground. Soon the Condor Grongi charged at him next and tried to attack from behind, but Kuuga sensed him coming and jumped over the Condor Grongi before kicking him between the shoulder blades, which made Kuuga go back from it a few feet away and land on the ground properly.

The Condor Grongi was sent towards the Crab Grongi, who got up, and then the former picked up the later by the arms and flew towards Kuuga. The Condor Grongi dropped the Crab Grongi and the later landed in front of Kuuga before punching him a few times, making sparks come off his armor and the Condor Grongi landed next to the Crab Grongi then they both punched Kuuga at the same time, making him fall and roll to the ground. The Stag Beetle Rider then noticed an iron pipe before he picked it up and then stood up from the ground.

"Chou Henshin!" Kuuga yelled while he was covered in blue aura and when it faded the Arcle turned blue, his armor turned blue, his eyes and other red parts turned blue, and his shoulder pads turned black. The iron pipe soon turned into a staff called the Dragon Rod. This is Kuuga's Dragon Form!

 _'Kamen Rider Kuuga, the Rider with many forms and a master martial artist that can turn any object into a weapon depending on the form. A very well made Rider.'_ Noel thought while listening to music and taking pictures of the fight.

Kuuga spun the Dragon Rod before he charged at the two Grongi in front of him while they did the same thing. The two Grongi were about to hit Kuuga at the same time again, but he used Dragon Form's powers to avoid the attack and appear from behind them before he kicked the Condor Grongi away from the Crab Grongi and then started to whack the later with his weapon. He whacks the Crab Grongi a few times before jabbing it in the chest, making it roll to the ground before Kuuga's symbol appeared on it and it exploded.

The Condor Grongi growled in frustration before flying up, making a hole in the rooftop.

"Kazuya! Use this!" Naoya yelled before throwing Kuuga his gun.

"Thanks cuz!" Kuuga said.

 _'Cuz?'_ Noel thought, knowing that's short for cousin.

"Chou Henshin!" His armor turned green, along with his eyes, an arm brace, and he received a shoulder guard. The gun soon transformed into a crossbow/gun hybrid called the Pegasus Blowgun. This is Kuuga's Pegasus Form!

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't start any rumors." Naoya said, going to the rooftop to see Kuuga, who's actually his cousin.

 **(Rooftop)**

Kuuga jumped onto the roof and spotted the Condor Grongi flying in the air. He aimed the Pegasus Blowgun at the Grongi before pulling the hammer back and then took fire, shooting the Condor Grongi with an air bullet causing it to explode with one strike.

Kuuga sighed before taking notice of Naoya walking towards him.

"Good work." Naoya said, stopping in front of him.

Kuuga reverted back to his civilian form. He is a teen with blue hair and matching eyes, wearing a black shirt and purple colored pant along with some headphones.

"Thanks." Kazuya said, giving Naoya his gun back. "Anyway, I never got to see the person who died. Could you tell me who it was?"

"A male officer." Naoya answered.

"That's another one this month." Kazuya pondered. "Why would the Unidentified Lifeforms target male police officers?"

"That's why we're on the case. You should get some rest, you look exhausted after defeating Number 7 and 8." Naoya said before walking away.

"Yes sir." Kazuya said before following his cousin.

Naoya smiled a bit before remembering the new recruit, he doesn't recall having someone like him being recruited into the Unidentified Life Forms Countermeasures Team. In fact; he doesn't even remember about there being a new recruit in the team. To be honest, he hopes that it doesn't involve Kazuya, he already has enough problems trying to fight the Unidentified Life Forms, he also hopes that it doesn't involve the recruit telling his superiors. If they found out that Kazuya is Kuuga, he'll be a practical lab reject!

"Something wrong?" Kazuya asked, noticing the look on his cousin's face.

"No. It's nothing." Naoya assured.

* * *

 **(With Noel)**

Noel rode his bike back to the studio, he left the warehouse after Kuuga went through the roof earlier, he left knowing the results of how the fight ended. To be blunt, when he analyzed Kuuga while he was fighting he wasn't sure on how he knew that Kuuga had multiple forms, techniques and had the ability to make a weapon depending on the object. It was kind of odd, seeing as he only saw the Rider for the first time.

Hell, he never thought that the police officer he met actually had Kuuga for a for a younger cousin. Who the hell let's their younger cousin, who could possibly be like a lil bro to the guy, fight against ancient monsters!?

Ah well, that doesn't matter. He has a mission to do.

The new Decade stopped in front of the studio and stopped the engine on the Machine Decader, he then took off his helmet and parked it into the garage.

Noel hanged up some photos that he took to dry in the back of the studio, when he noticed the image on one of them it was actually the same as always even back in the world he lived in.

"Man… when will my photos become good? Hell, why do I even take photos to begin with?" Noel sighed, grabbing his camera and left the room.

He was soon inside his room before he took the things that came with his uniform when he went outside. Those were a walkie talkie, a gun for defense, a Police ID for the unit to fight against the Grongi in this world, and some sort of device that looks like a Nintendo 3DS.

"Maybe figuring out the current Grongi case is what I need to do in this world." Noel stated before he smirked. "Ah well, if push comes to shove I can always use my cards for…" he took out the Rider Cards before he noticed that the images of the cards are now silhouettes. "What!?"

"My, you're surprisingly slow." Noel looked back to see Tsukasa, sitting on his bed.

"What're you doing here!?" Noel asked, surprised that the guy who told the former on what he needed to do is here. Wasn't he supposed to be back in the previous world fighting against Jam?

"Well to answer your question; I gave you the time you needed to flee from the last world and I made an escape before I decided to check up on you. But now all I see is that you're surprisingly slow at this world stuff." Tsukasa sighed. _'Now I wonder if his memory was that bad he became slow…'_

"Slow?" Noel blinked.

"Yup. About this world business." Tsukasa stood up from the bed.

"Okay, that I get. Can you at least tell me about the cards?" Noel deadpanned.

"Fine. You can only use them once and the reason why is because they're sealed before you became Decade." Tsukasa started.

"Sealed? Then why were they sealed?" Noel asked.

"Even I don't know. However I do know they can be unsealed." Tsukasa said.

"I'm listening."

"First, you have to travel to a world that has a Kamen Rider. 2nd, you have to find out who's a big threat to that Rider's world and finally, you have to find a way to touch that Rider's heart in order for that card to be unsealed." Tsukasa explained.

"Got it."

"Good. Also, there's a reason on why your photos are like that it's because…" Tsukasa paused for a moment. "On second thought, I'll let you figure that out yourself." he made a Dimensional Wall and walked into it before it disappeared.

"Hey! Wait!" Noel called out before groaning. "Does this guy have to leave riddles!?"

He sighed before he grabbed his cards and places them back in the RideBooker.

"Might as well find Kuuga." Noel said before he heard his door being knocked. He went towards his door and opened it, revealing Strea wearing a purple jacket, purple short sleeved shirt, that revealed some of her cleavage, and a purple skirt. "Strea…"

"Hey Noel." Strea greeted with a smile and entered his room. "Did you find out who this world's Rider is?"

Noel sighed, seeing as he can't force her out of his room now before he closed the door. Sometimes, or mostly, Strea can be pretty much straightforward.

"Yeah, although not in name." Noel sat at his desk before he grabbed the blank Kamen Ride Kuuga Card and placed it on the desk. "Kuuga is a Rider with ancient powers that comes from the belt around his waist called the Arcle. The belt was created by an ancient tribe of humans called the Linto, who are also the ancestors of modern day humans and they created it to fight against the monsters that Kuuga fights; the Grongi. The Arcle is powered by a stone that's attached to the center of the belt, the Amadum stone; which is also able to extend a person's lifespan."

"Wow… how'd you know that!?" Strea asked while her eyes were sparkling in awe.

"I dunno…" Noel sighed before he rests his head on his hand. "To be honest, before I saw Kuuga for the first time I already somehow knew about him and the Grongi. I even knew about his transformations and their abilities along with their certain flaws and how he obtains his weapons. Speaking of which; it turns out that he has some kind of ties in the police through his cousin, which means that my role relates to whatever force in the police deals with the Grongi."

Noel then began to think some more. He was actually somewhat amazed by the fact that he already knows about Kuuga in the first place but at the same time, he wonders if it relates to him of being Decade. Speaking of which, why was he Decade in the first place besides the fact that he's the counterpart that Tsukasa Kadoya guy and how did the guy know he's Decade? It just didn't make any sense.

Strea noticed that look and now became a bit worried for Noel. Thinking like that too much might cause some stress and that's not very good for mental health. Yes, she somehow knows about mental health for some reason and she doesn't know why.

Ah well, doesn't matter to her right now.

"Anyway. Let's put that aside for now and get back to regarding Kuuga." Noel stood up from his desk and went to his closet. He then opened up one of the drawers, which showed his police uniform in this world. But it's only for his upper body. "I also need to find out what the Grongi are up to as well. They seem like that they're targeting police officers, so that's one clue."

Noel took off his shirt, revealing a purple tank top underneath, before he placed the police uniform shirt on. He then went towards the door and grabbed his hat on the way.

"Where're you going?" Strea asked.

"I'm gonna head to the police station. I'll be home by dinner." Noel then left his room.

"Alright! Have a safe trip!"

* * *

Noel drove his bike through the streets of Shibuya on his way to the police station. Since he got to this world; he noticed that this weather was pretty warm, meaning that summer is around the corner just like back at his world.

"Good thing I got the summer uniform for the police in this world. But man, I'm sweating behind my helmet here." Noel remarked. He noticed a nearby stand selling cold treats and drinks at a park, so he slowly parked his bike at a sidewalk, wanting to cool himself off with something cold. The new Decade took off his helmet and got off his bike, while taking the keys with him, before he walked down the stone stairs then got close to the stand.

"Watermelon flavored Ice Candy please, along with some very cold water and soda." Noel ordered.

"Coming up." the vendor said before he went through his cart and then grabbed what Noel ordered. Before he could say anything, Noel took out a ¥1000 bill and gave it to him.

"Keep the change as a tip."

"Hai. Thank you very much." the vendor took the Yen bill.

"No problem." Noel waved it off.

Soon, the new traveler was on a bench gulping down the soda in thirty seconds, since the weather was a bit too warm. Noel finished the soda already before he threw the can at a nearby recycling bin, which landed in there perfectly.

"Score." Noel remarked before he started to have some of his Ice Candy.

"Kazuya!" a male voice yelled.

Noel looked to his right and he sees two people together.

The first one appears to be a young man with short, straight blue hair with white headphones. He's wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with a black MP3 player on the collar, that connects to the headphones, red pants with a bell strap on the right side and black shoes.

The second is also a young man with brown eyes and short black hair that's seen under a white cap with a black clip. He's wearing a blue hoodie, gray pants and brown shoes. He's wearing a white wristwatch on his left arm, a blue wristband on his right, and a red sling-on bag that's hanging from his right shoulder.

"It's so hot today… I'm melting… so hot…" the second boy complained about the heat.

"That's because you spend too much time in your room all day Atsuro." the first boy, Kazuya Minegishi, remarked with his eyes in a comical deadpan.

"I know that. But still, I was really busy helping you out with translating the relics." Atsuro said, catching Noel's full attention.

' _Relics?'_ the traveler blinked.

"Speaking of that, how's the translation so far?" the bluenette teen asked.

When Atsuro was asked that, he slumped down in exhaustion with a comical dark aura.

"Thanks for reminding me. The translation, I can do, but to spend a lot less time on figuring out what the words say, it's super difficult!" Atsuro exclaimed with comical tears.

Kazuya sweatdropped at him, Atsuro's supposed to be a computer geek, which he admits, that's been trained by one of the best programmers there is in town and that person is Kazuya's cousin, Naoya. Said cousin's a genius programmer and a dedicated cop at that, he was able to solve some of the toughest cases that were yet to be solved by the Metropolitan Police Department, mostly he hacked the files while not being traced back. What's also cool about him was that he's able to make some time to hang out Kazuya, since he's been raised in the same house as Kazuya before a few years later.

"Anyway, how's it going? We usually meet at school and help each other out with the…" Atsuro looked around their surroundings before leaning in to whisper. "The Unidentified Lifeforms. Is everything good?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Kazuya answered.

"Ah, that's the Kazuya I know! Young guys like us need to be full of energy!" the computer nerd cheered.

Noel knows that Atsuro mentioned the Grongi, despite the fact he's been wearing headphones with the music on. He read Atsuro's lips on what he was saying.

"Oh there you are, I've been looking for you guys!" a female voice rang.

The two boys looked back to see a teenage girl with shoulder-length auburn hair with a floral bandana keeping it back and and brown eyes. She's wearing a blue and white striped bra with a backless pink shirt with pink strings on the back and front and long pink strings on the bottom, a blue mini skirt, black thigh high socks and pink sandals. Her name is Yuzu Tanikawa.

"Hey, here comes Yoohoo!" Atsuro playfully exclaimed.

"Don't call me Yoohoo!" Yuzu comically barked.

"Ha! I don't see why not!" Atsuro cackled, avoiding a hit from her.

"My name is Yuzu! Thanks to you, even the teachers call me that!"

"Hey, it's just a friendly nickname!" Atsuro grinned, watching her fume.

' _I can somehow already see that nickname pisses her off.'_ Noel sweatdropped.

Kazuya sighed, shaking his head as he patted Yuzu on the head.

"Calm down." the bluenette said gently. The action caused Yuzu's face to go bright red, steam pouring out of her head.

Atsuro chuckled, knowing full well the girl had a massive crush on him since middle school. Kazuya was about to say something, but he looked at the direction that Noel's at. The bluenette Rider walked towards the spot and he looked behind a bush, only to see that there's no one on the bench.

"What's up?" Atsuro asked.

"Sorry, I thought someone was watching us." Kazuya said, walking back to his friends.

Noel was now walking towards his bike, along the way he just finished his Ice Candy and threw the stick in the trash can. He then took out the bottle of water he has on him and took a couple of gulps of it before putting the cap on, then placing it in the cup holder the Machine Decader has. Noel then got on his bike and placed the helmet on before driving away.

* * *

 **(Unidentified Life Forms Countermeasures Department - Meeting Room)**

"The victim was another police officer, it's the third victim this week if you exclude him from the two women that were recently killed. The males were police officers that were on this kind of job while the women were civilians." Naoya said to a bunch of police officers. The detectives of this department were in a meeting about the recent Unidentified Lifeforms.

"Hey Minegishi…" the police detective sitting next to said man started. "It's only natural that the three male victims are police members, and the two female victims are not surprising either. We've been fighting them for a year with No. 4's help."

"As much as you're right about that, the Unidentified Lifeforms have followed a single rule when killing people. There's a common thread among the victims and that relates to a single theory that's known among the police force, the game theory of the Unidentified Lifeforms." Naoya stated.

Noel came in with a kettle with hot water, he's been listening in the conversation about the Grongi and the fact about it being a game theory in killing.

Naoya took notice of the traveler and eyed with slight suspicion. He was there at the time during Kuuga's fight against the two Grongi and disappeared after learning the name of his true identity, so he needs to be careful with this guy. More importantly, who listens to music during a meeting?

"The Grongi Game Theory. Do they really have the intellect for that?" the officer pondered.

' _It's actually pretty obvious.'_ Noel thought before pouring water into the officer's tea.

"If it's the male cops that are targeted, then should we up guards for the male cops and for whatever the female civilian victims that're being targeted for a reason? That's not possible!" another detective stated.

"Speaking of which, the additional victims that're not on the police force are actually part of the Shomonkai." a cop added.

"You mean that group that goes on and on about the internet and god?"

"That's right."

"Hey uh…" Noel raised his hand, catching everyone's attention. "What're the Shomonkai? Are they some sort of cult?"

Naoya stepped forward, frowning at the magenta eyed teen.

"Trust me when I say this… it's better to not know about them." Naoya warned.

' _So he has some sort of history with these guys, huh.'_ Noel thought.

 **[Urgent announcement. Just now, a civilian was seen in the Aoyama district in his apartment dead. To repeat; Just now a civilian was seen in the Aoyama district dead.]** the announcement speaker was heard.

That was when the entire police detectives in the planning room to react by getting up from their seats and get moving to head to the location. Noel and Naoya were still staring at each other for a moment, before the latter got back to work by getting out of the room.

"Time that I got to work too." Noel thought out loud, exiting the room as well.

* * *

Noel rode the Machine Decader far away from the police enough to stay out of sight while heading towards the location of the dead civilian in the Aoyama district. He didn't even want his motorcycle to be noticed because he thinks people might tell he's Decade at the first sight, while he's wearing his armor that is.

As he rode his bike, he noticed something that caused him to slow down and stop, the new Decade took off his helmet and looked to see that there's a damaged tree. Noel got off his bike and observed the tree, it looked like it was attacked by something savage with claws… or someone must've had a claw-like weapon with him/her, the traveler shook the thought off before he noticed some more damaged trees and footprints that are deep, they also look like that they're not very human-like.

' _Maybe it's Grongi that's a power-type and delivers heavy attacks, might as well follow them and kill it.'_ Noel thought before following them. But he can't help but feel like he's in a situation that's pretty cliche… ah well, that doesn't matter much. He has a job to do!

Noel followed the trail for whatever the Grongi is before taking note that he's near the Aoyama cemetery. After a few moments, he stopped after hearing a heavy breathing sound from behind, the new Decade stepped back and felt something… soft and furry, he wondered what that was before looking behind him and sees something that he would never see in his life, or in this case this World.

The thing he sees is a big creature that's big and white, with its' own black muscles on his chest shown with blue lines and a black face. It had red eyes and three horns on its' head that can almost be mistaken for hair.

Noel wondered what it is, until he squinted his eyes to observe the appearance…

"Wait, aren't you a wendigo the mythical creature?" Noel asked.

That was when the Wendigo did one thing…

 ***WHAM!***

Noel was punched towards the ground, causing him to roll in a painful looking way and he crashed into a tree, thus breaking it. The Wendigo was about to leave before it noticed Noel standing up slowly with his head leaking a little bit of blood.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." Noel gasped a bit of air while holding his head to ease the pain.

" **You're a tough human, that punch could've killed you at that moment."** the Wendigo pointed out.

"Well thanks, I'm also not surprised that you can talk, seeing as I'm in another world." Noel smirked as he grabbed the DecaDriver and placed it on his waist. "But if you don't believe me, I'll show you what I've got." the magenta eyed teen took out his card.

"Henshin!"

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Decade took place and drew the RideBooker in blade mode.

"Now let's see you try something like this." Decade quipped as he twirled the RideBooker and got into a stance.

" **So you have the ability to transform. No matter…"** the Wendigo then grabbed something that was wrapped around its' fur as firm as it can, before it showed that the object it carried was… the same 3DS-like device Decade had on him?

Decade tilted his head in confusion as the Wendigo opened the device up and did something on it with his claws. The Wendigo closed it before a red data-like light appeared between the two, causing Decade to cover his eyes a bit before it disappeared and the latter sees something that'd he also never thought to see…

They were Kobolds. Four freaking Kobolds!

The Kobolds heights were the sizes of the regular human adult's body. They're covered in brown fur and they have gold armors on their chests, right arms, legs and armlets on their left arms. Around their waists, is a green loincloth and they're holding metal bo-staffs in their right hands.

"Okay, I gotta admit; that's cool in a way. But mostly the summoning mythical creatures thing." Decade remarked before resuming stance. "Now… let's begin."

One of the Kobolds growled before charging right at him. Decade readied his sword before he blocked the weapon and pushed it back, then kicked the Kobold's chest. Decade twirled his sword then he dodged, deflected, and blocked other attacks from the other Kobolds weapons, he slashed two Kobolds in the chest causing blood to appear and fall to the ground then he was suddenly whacked in the chest so hard that he flew towards a random tree branch and landed on the ground. Decade moaned a bit and rolled out of the way to dodge an attack from one of the Kobold's metal staff, the Barcode Warrior switched the RideBooker into gun mode and he shot the Kobold once in the hand then the kneecaps, causing it to roar in pain.

Decade got up and switched his RideBooker in blade mode and he ran towards the Kobold then sliced its' head off, causing blood to fly come out of the body like a fountain before it falls down front first and some blood came onto the barcode warrior. Decade swung his sword, getting the blood off of it and he noticed the Kobold disintegrating into a black smoke.

"That's cool. But to be honest, I never expected my second fight to be all gorey, you know because I spilled that Kobold's blood." Decade remarked. All he got was a Kobold sneaking from behind to strike, but Decade ducked and cut the creature's leg off then stabbed its' face, thus killing it. "Man, why don't you come over and fight instead of letting your…"

 ***WHACK!***

Decade was thrown into the air after being hit by the Wendigo, who had a giant tree log in it's' hand. The Magenta Rider landed to the ground and crashed into a boulder, very hard.

"Okay… now that hurts!" Decade groaned.

" **You're too predictable…"** the Wendigo growled, walking towards him. Decade switched the RideBooker into Gun Mode and grabbed a card then placed it into his Driver.

" **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Decade aimed the RideBooker at the Wendigo before shooting at it, said creature's upper body didn't have much of an effect but once the eyes were shot; the giant cried out in pain. Decade then got up and was about to do some more damage, but the other two Kobolds charged at him, making said Barcode Warrior switch his weapon to blade mode once again and defend himself from being hit. One of the Kobold's found an opening and tried to whack Decade's chest, but he blocked with his free hand then sliced the Kobold's arm off before cutting its' head off as well before the body collapsed.

Decade swung his sword, getting the blood off of it before grabbing a card out of the RideBooker and placing it in the Driver.

" **ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

The last Kobold ran towards Decade and tried to kill him, but the Barcode Warrior slashed it multiple times with holograms appearing it with each swing and stabbed it in the chest before pulling the weapon out then looking at the blind wendigo.

"Time for the finale." Decade announced, placing a card in.

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Ten holographic cards appeared between both Decade and the Wendigo before the former jumped into the air and then got into a sidekick position. He aimed his foot at the Wendigo before he dived down through the cards with his foot covered in energy and landed against the creature, then Decade actually made a hole in the Wendigo and landed behind it before it exploded.

Decade reverted back into Noel before looking back at the place he killed those creatures. Noel looked down and saw the 3DS-like device before he held the RideBooker in gun mode and then shot it to pieces.

' _That should keep others from summoning more demons.'_ Noel thought. Before he could go back to where the U.L.F.C. policemen are at investigating, he smelled something then started sniffing himself and made a sour look. "Aw man, I smell like blood. And some of those guys' blood got on me and went through my bodysuit to my clothes. Might as well head home now and clean up." the photographer said, walking away from the cemetery and back to his bike.

As he did that, he didn't notice a girl around his age spying on him during the entire fight.

The girl has shoulder length purple hair with charms hanging in her hair and a white lotus headband. She has faded purple eyes and has an emotionless expression on her, she's wearing a robe that appears as an orange and white thigh length dress with two slits on the front and long sleeves that connect between her legs. She has orange boots with the same flower as the one on her head.

The girl stared at him while pointing another 3DS-like device at him with the camera set to record before turning it off and putting it away then walked away from the area.

"So he's Decade…" the girl muttered as she took out her phone.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

In a dark cave, there were lots of torches and tribal markings on the walls that no one understood were shown there. All except one certain race that existed thousands of years ago.

A dark figure walked around the cave a bit while humming a tune, but a really noticeable trait he has is that is leaving a spot of flames in his footsteps. Soon, he stepped into a light where a torch was shining and it showed his appearance.

He has the appearance of a youth wearing all white, he has brown black hair with matching eyes. He had a sadistic looking smile that hid his own innocent face and he was twirling a stick around while humming a song from long ago.

He stopped his humming and his tracks when he heard something from afar in the cave. He turned to his right before setting his own hand on fire at will and lit up the entire cave, that revealed a person wearing a black rob with a hood walking towards the youth. The person stopped towards the youth and looked at him in the eyes before speaking… in another language.

" _I take it that you're N-Daguva-Zeba, the Grongi's leader."_ he spoke in the Grongi Language, catching the youth, Daguva's, interest. Who knew someone who's a Linto could speak the Grongi's language?

" _Of course. Who else would I be?"_ Daguva chuckled childishly before getting a sadistic glare, pointing it at the man. _"Now why would a Linto like you be here of all places?"_

Before the man could answer, he took out a couple of cards out of nowhere and threw them at the walls. The both of them can hear some pain from them before Daguva laughed while looking at a couple of Grongi rubbing some wounds on the spots that those cards landed on. Daguva knew they were there earlier, he wanted to see what this Linto could do before he either talks to him or kicks him out of his home after killing him. But man, he also never thought that simple cards can harm two of his best Grongi soldiers there is with simple cards, unless that they were specially made.

The man walked towards the Grongi and grabbed their cards before he did something that no one could ever do, he sliced their necks open and walked away as those two Grongi exploded.

" _Okay, before you destroy any other of my Grongi, which is my job to do so when I'm bored or need to make an example out of them, you caught my interest. So how about we talk right now?"_ Daguva offered.

" _I'd like that…"_ the man smirked.

* * *

 **(Isao Studio)**

Noel just got out of the shower after washing the smell of blood off of him, wearing a red tank top and black pants while rubbing a towel on his head. He doesn't know if it was the first time for him at getting the smell of blood off but man, it's difficult.

"So much for getting information at the crime scene." he sighed before grabbing his headphones, Mp3 player and his camera. Noel then placed the towel around his neck and dried his face off before he wanders into the hallway.

"Welcome to the Isao Studio!" he heard his boss' voice from here.

' _Wow, we already have customers here. Well we gotta make money somehow, even in other worlds.'_ the new Decade thought.

"Thanks for having us…" a familiar voice said, causing Noel's eyes to slightly widen at that.

' _So he's here.'_ he thought before rubbing his hair with the towel and walks into the studio room, then noticed that Kazuya and his friends were here with the former sitting on a chair and Yuzu and Atsuro on the couch.

Isao just placed some cups of tea for them before taking note that his employee is in here.

"Hey Noel, we got customers here! So get yourself dressed properly so we can take pictures!" Isao exclaimed loudly.

"I know that and I'm already properly dressed, you goofy gorilla." Noel sighed.

"I'M NOT A GORILLA! JUST BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE ONE DOESN'T MEAN I AM!" Isao comically yelled, then realized what he did and looked back at the trio. "Sorry about that." he bowed.

"I actually thought he was a gorilla." Atsuro remarked quietly.

That didn't go unheard by said gorilla.

' _Even in another world, I'm being called a gorilla!'_ Isao comically cried.

"Huh? Did someone say that there's customers?" Noel looked to see Strea walking into the room.

"Yeah. That's good because we don't get much customers here." he shrugged. "Oh and by the way, my name's Noel Inoue."

"Ah, my name's Kazuya Minegishi. Nice to meet you." Kazuya returned the gesture. It's always good manners to do introductions, but he can't help but get the feeling that he knows this guy in a way…

"My name's Yuzu Tanikawa, nice to meet you." Yuzu bowed.

"My name's Strea. It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Strea made a cute smile and comically glowed.

' _C-Cute…'_ Atsuro's eyes comically became dots while staring at her. "I-I'm Atsuro Kirihara…"

Isao grinned smugly and crossed his arms.

"And my name is…" he was interrupted by his employee.

"This is our pet gorilla." Noel patted his boss' shoulder.

"OF ALL THINGS WHY'D YOU MAKE ME A GORILLA!?" Isao yelled comically.

"Because that's what you are, besides I also saw you crouching down like a gorilla in your room one time and you were eating a banana while making grunts that sounded like one." he simply answered.

"I HAD A PIECE STUCK IN MY THROAT THAT TIME! AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY ROOM ANYWAY!?" Isao was getting irritated right now.

"Because I heard you grunting. Also, when we were at the zoo one time I saw a female gorilla looking at you in a way that seems like she was into you." Noel teased even further.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I HAD A BANANA ON ME WHEN I WAS ON A DIET! YOU KNOW GORILLAS LOVE BANANAS!"

"Nope. I'm also pretty sure that when we passed by that exhibit, some baby gorillas was playing with your hair for fleas." Noel recalled that one time. "Did you even admit just now that you're a gorilla?"

"CUT IT OUT!"

As the two were busy shooting rebuttal remarks at them, they forgot that the group of three friends and Strea were watching them. Kazuya was waiting patiently while Atsuro, and Yuzu sweatdropped at the scene, Strea just simple giggled at the sight in front of them. To the blue haired teen, he wonder if this kind of scene was always like this in here, he then sighed before deciding to speak up.

"Are you guys done?" Kazuya asked.

"We were waiting to get pictures from here." Yuzu added.

"Ah, we forgot you're here." the two said in synch.

"How can you forget we're here!? That only happens in anime!" Atsuro comically exclaimed.

After that, the three dressed up into various costumes and changing the background a bunch of times, Kazuya and his friends taken a lot of pictures together as they did some funny poses and faces together. Isao was glad to see his customers happy, Noel was disappointed that he couldn't take pictures with his camera but he took a few in secret, and Strea was happy that they had some fun while taking pictures. In short, it was funny for everyone even if Noel had a neutral face.

Once paying for the pictures, Kazuya & his friends were about to head off.

"Thank you for your time, we hope you enjoyed your pictures." Isao said.

"You're welcome, thanks for taking the pictures." Atsuro replied. "We wanted to try something new and pictures from a studio was just the thing."

"I see." Noel nodded in understandment.

"Well anyway, it was nice meeting you." Yuzu bowed before the three friends left.

* * *

 **(At a Restaurant)**

Kazuya and his friends sat down at a table in a nearby restaurant. Well it's more like he was sitting alone, his two friends were sitting at a nearby table where they can listen and not be seen.

The blue haired Rider has gotten an anonymous email on his phone earlier after he left the Isao Studio, telling him to come to this very restaurant. He has a couple of ideas on who might have sent it, it could be his cousin because he uses a computer and messages him if he wants to have a private meeting about the Grongi and such. The other idea, it could be an ally that he made over the times after he became Kuuga and that ally's been a good help at times, despite not understanding on what they're thinking.

But hey, at least he knows that both of them have good intentions in mind after he spent time with them. Hell he even doesn't know what goes on in Naoya's head at times, but at least he knows that his older cousin is concerned when it comes to the Grongi and being Kuuga.

Kazuya sighed at his own thoughts before he heard some footsteps. He looked to see the person that texted him, the girl with the lavender hair in the orange robes. Kazuya knows this girl and it's rare for her to text him for a secret meeting.

The girl sat down in the seat across from him.

"Hello Kazuya Minegishi." the girl greeted.

"Hey Amane." Kazuya replied.

Amane Kuzuryu, the girl is an occasional ally to Kazuya and his friends when it comes to Kuuga, the Grongi, and other things that are similar to that. Whenever Kazuya tries to make her show more emotion, she usually shrugs it off and show no emotion what so ever in a lot of ways. It's also very rare for her to either call or him email him, because she hardly does that unless there's a reason.

"So what's the reason you called me?" Kazuya asked.

Amane simply went through her pocket and gave him her 3DS device. The blue haired teen rose an eyebrow, but he took the device and opened it anyway. He went through it for a bit, then opened up the recording list on it and noticed the most recent recording. Kazuya selected it and started watching it, then noticed Noel in the beginning along with his transformation and the fight against Wendigo.

After watching the entire thing, he closed it and placed it back on the table.

"You know something about him, do you?" Kazuya asked.

Amane nodded before she begins the explanation.

* * *

 **(Later - With Noel)**

Noel walked out of the crime scene and got on his bike, starts the engine, then drives away from the area. After he looks at the possible clues earlier, he remembered looking at the previous dead body and the officer had a 3DS-like device on him, now this guy also had the same device on him. Also they're currently broken now which was evident by them being in two pieces or their screens cracked, and has holes in them.

…

…

…

He's starting to think that there's a connection between the victim and the dead police officer.

Before Noel could put more thought into it, he looked to see a man wearing a white shirt walking in front of the road. The teen quickly slowed down his bike and stops it in front of the man.

' _Freaking idiot.'_ Noel mentally groaned. Before he could even tell the guy to move out of the way, the man transformed into a Grongi that's based on an owl.

The Owl Grongi took out another 3DS-like device out of nowhere and started using it, then summoned a set of demons that are two Angels, a Waira, and a Pixie. Noel looked back to see a couple of more people, then they transformed into a Spider Grongi and a Leopard Grongi.

Noel sighed before grabbing his Driver and placing it on his waist.

"You know, I get that there's strength in numbers but aren't owls usually nocturnal?" Noel remarked before transforming.

" **KAMEN RIDE!"**

"Henshin."

" **DECADE!"**

Decade has the Ride Booker in gun mode before twirling it and made a taunting gesture.

"Let's begin."

Decade shot both the Spider and Leopard Grongi before the two Angels took flight and headed towards the pink warrior, Decade evaded a few attacks from them and then he noticed the Leopard Grongi in front of him. The Leopard Grongi quickly clawed his chest and the face of the helmet before the Spider Grongi came from behind and shot it's spider web from it's mouth, then wraps around Decade's neck. Decade started choking before the Owl Grongi sliced off some of the web and started dragging him with the web while flying around.

They were soon outside a parking lot building as Decade tried to aim at the Owl Grongi, he shot said monster but being dragged made his aim very off. Decade had to admit, these Grongi were pretty smart when it comes to playing dirty with those devices and mythical demons. But most importantly, aren't Angels supposed to help people get on the right path instead of killing them?

Decade shook that thought off before switching his weapon into blade mode, attempting to cut the web. The barcode warrior successfully sliced the part of the web, but he was thrown into the air and landed against a wall.

"Ugh… That's just part of being a beginner." Decade groaned as he got up, then notices the Leopard Grongi running towards him. He was about to fight back, then a blue blur ran into the Grongi and knocks it down to the floor.

Decade looked at what hit the monster, then it revealed to be Kuuga in Dragon Form.

"You…" Decade stared at the stag-beetle warrior.

Kuuga looked up at the Angels in the air and the Leopard Grongi glaring right at him.

"I'll take care of these guys." Kuuga said.

Decade wondered on why this world's Rider would help him out, but he nodded in accepting the offer. There are strength in numbers anyway, and Kuuga's speed will help out.

Kuuga kicked a metal railing off before grabbing it, then it transformed into the Dragon Rod. The ancient warrior jumped off the stairs and ran full speed ahead towards the Leopard Grongi while Decade twirled the Ride-Booker and charged at the Owl Grongi and Spider Grongi.

Kuuga twirled the Dragon Rod before he landed a couple of hits on the Leopard Grongi, then it stumbled back a bit and tried to hit the warrior but he deflected them and slashed the Leopard Grongi a few times with the blade of his weapon. Kuuga noticed an Angel flying towards him, he jumped with the armor's power and sliced the demon's right wing off before he stabbed it in through the chest. He then took the Dragon Rod out before he jumped off the Angel and it disappeared.

"Chou Henshin!"

Kuuga switched to Pegasus Form and his weapon changed into the Pegasus Blowgun. He then pulled the hammer back before aiming at an Angel, then the three coincidentally moved in a line and he pulled the trigger, firing an air bullet and hitting three of them in a row in a single shot. Kuuga sensed something coming from behind, so he pulled the hammer back again and shot it one-thirty degrees behind him and five degrees above, destroying the Leopard Grongi that tried to attack from behind.

Decade slashed the Spider Grongi a few times and pushed him back as hard as he can, then he took a card out before placing it in the Driver.

" **ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Decade rapidly slashed the Spider Grongi a few times. The Owl Grongi tried to grab him from behind and the Waira tries to attack from his right, but Decade did a spun around 360 degrees while attacking all of them with his sword.

"Not so tough, huh?" Decade remarked.

Pixie floated slowly behind him while conjuring up a spell. Decade sensed it coming, so he simple stabbed the Pixie thus killing it. Decade then took out one more card and place it in his Driver.

" **ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!"**

Two images of Decade came out of him before becoming solid. Each Decade took out a card once more, then placed them in the DecaDrivers.

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

The three Decades respective holograms appeared in front of them and the three monsters, then they all ran pass towards them while passing through them with swords in hands. The first Decade destroyed the Spider Grongi with a horizontal slash, the second did spun around and sliced the Waira, then the third one stabbed the Owl Grongi. After that, they all exploded in the same time.

Decade became one again before looking at Kuuga, who is walking towards the former. They were both about to dismiss their armors, but then a Dimensional Wall appeared and three Riders came out of it.

They were Ryuga, Sorcerer, and Bujin Gaim.

"More Riders, huh?" Kuuga observed.

Decade just stared at them with caution. It was obvious that they were working for this Dark Decade guy, and he wants to fight them now. But he already wasted cards, so he needs to run

But before they could run away, Ryuga placed a card in his Drag-Visor while Bujin Gaim placed the Blood Orange Lockseed onto his Musou Saber and Sorcerer placed a Spell Ring over his belt.

" **STRIKE VENT!"**

" **EXPLOSION, NOW!"**

" **BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Dragblacker appeared out of nowhere in a reflection as his back Drag-Claw appears on his on his right arm. Sorcerer raised his right hand as a magic circle appeared in front of him and under Decade's and Kuuga's feet. Bujin Gaim's Naginata glowed a bright blood red color.

"You thinking what I'm thinking…?" Decade began.

"Yeah…" Kuuga nodded.

"This is gonna hurt." the two Riders finished in synch before the three launched their attacks.

* * *

 **Whew! Finally, I'm done! Sorry that it took so long to make an update on a chapter and a story, I had writer's block and you know how these things can be. So… yeah.**

 **Anyway, I promise to not let it take me over too much. Later, and don't forget to review. Also, sorry about my grammar possibly and…**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
